


Are you cheating on me with Leslie Knope?

by widowshulk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowshulk/pseuds/widowshulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of spending the night in his bed with Natasha, Bruce is up all night watching Parks and Recreation, but why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you cheating on me with Leslie Knope?

Bruce had had enough, he just couldn't take it any more. He gently got himself out of their bed and headed into the kitchen, putting the kettle on for some tea. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back there tonight, so he grabbed his tablet and opened Netflix. When he finished making his tea, he took himself into the smaller of the living rooms on his floor (why he needed so many, he'd never know, but Tony had insisted). Pulling out a blanket from the cupboard, he wrapped himself up and put on Parks and Recreation. He'd been binge-watching it whenever he could, his guilty pleasure.

Three episodes in and he heard movement down the hall. Tony had bouts of insomnia that meant that he would go wandering in the night, so Bruce wasn't worried, he went straight on back to his show.

"Are you cheating on me with Leslie Knope?" Natasha asked, standing in the doorway.

"I couldn't sleep. This is a nice distraction," he answered, reaching over to pause the episode.

"What's going on?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"It's nothing," he answered, looking away from her.

"You realise I'm a spy? I know when you're lying," she gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't tell... I don't want to talk about it. Please."

"Bruce, you're scaring me." Her voice was low and wavering.

"Are you sure you want to know?" 

"Of course."

"Okay, but don't go all Black Widow on me."

"Oh, boy."

"You snore. A lot. And loud."

"What?" Natasha pulled her arm away.

"At first I thought it was cute. But it's not. It's like sleeping next to a train. I love you, but I don't love the snoring."

Natasha gasped, but Bruce couldn't tell if it was because he was telling her that he loved her for the first time or because she was shocked about the snoring.

"You love me?" she whispered. "And I snore? This is quite the night."

"Of course I love you," he answered, putting his hand on her thigh. "And I'm sorry for bringing up the snoring. I'll get ear plugs or something."

"If it's as bad as you say, do you really think they'll help?"

"I don't know. But I can't sleep without you there, so I'm willing to try."

"Oh, Bruce."

Natasha leant down and kissed him gently, sliding onto the sofa next to him. She stroked the side of his face, and whispered, "You know I love you too, right?"

"I do now." Bruce smiled.

"So what's our girl Leslie up to now?" she asked, leaning over to play the episode.

They both fell asleep on the sofa, Bruce wrapped around Natasha, and by some miracle she got through the whole night without snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the prompt "snore".


End file.
